The Heroes of Legend
by AnotherTripFromHeaven
Summary: Long ago, Rhodesia was saved by a group of heroes. Today, their story is told through our history, legends, and myth. The Goddess Lunia favored them, and granted them a boon-they would never be forgotten. Today, those of heart and soul are chosen to take the form of those heroes, and to find and fulfill their destinies. This is the story of two heroes, who find the truth in it all.


**Hello, fellow adventurers! So I was derping around on here, and found that there was a new catagory for Lunia: Record of Lunia War. I've been playing this for four years now, starting when I was 12. So, I look, and there is only one story up! It's good, but only one? That is definetely a crime. So, I decided to start this one up, yep ^^ And yes, some of you who have read my other story may be going "Waaait! Heaven! What happened to your other story! It's been over a year!" Sorry you guys..I got terrible distracted, and lost inspiration T-T Maybe one day..BUT ANYWAYS. Here's the intro to this little thing. I'll be trying to update and actually finish this one-it's been in my head for months, so I should be able to with inspiration! (PS. That inspiration is you guys. Let me know you're there! Please? :D) On with the story~**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. EVERYTHING WITHIN THIS STORY BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS. If I owned Lunia, I'd change the entrance song back to Fly Away, and make strategy actually count again. Ah well..Least I can write this up ^^**

There are a lot of stories in the world. Some are true, some are not. Some are myths, legends, or history. This story is not one, but all three of these. It is the story of the Heroes of Rhodesia. It is a story that all children within our lands are told, as well as in the other races. Elves, faeries, dwarves, cobalts and humans. We all have our versions of this story. Even the orcs tell it, a warning to their own kind. But this, this is the true version. The story deals with all races, but begins with the human race. That is why we know the truth.

Though it is not the true beginning, our story begins with the princess of our kingdom. She left her kingdom to her father and elder sister, deciding she needed to test her skills. The princess tagged along with her royal mage, who was out on a journey to find a special medicinal plant. Although he disapproved of her leaving the safety of the castle, the young magician took her under his care. Soon, they ran into the third member of the heroes. The young swordsman was strong willed and confident, and the strength that they needed, knowing it or not. He joined them merely for the fact that they were heading in the same direction, but would end up a central character in our tale. Together, the three traveled through the human realms, searching for the lost gem of Rhodesia, a jewel of power given to the humans. Through sacrifice and toil, they finally confronted the leader of the orcs. Though they defeated him and recovered the broken gem, the group lost two allies that day, an elf and human who had been in love. It was the first significant loss they would feel, the first bit of darkness to enter their hearts.

But their adventure was not over. On their way back to the land of Jenadan where the princess' s family was situated, the trio found themselves knocked out of the air and left in the jungle to die. Their spirit carried them through, not only surviving the crash and the wild fauna, but saving many lives of knights and soldiers along the way. The fight helps them learn of a plot by the trolls, one to take over and overthrow the human kingdom. The trio came into contact with a half-elf, a thief by trade. On a quest of vengeance, she joins them to defeat many enemies, helping them along their way to the capital city of the Lunia kingdom, to find and warn the king of the troll attack. They arrive too late, the kingdom already in turmoil. Humans had joined the revolt-not just the peasant class, but the nobles and soldiers as well. The reason why is revealed as the four heroes find and rescue the princess's sister. The villain of the entire adventure had been the king's own head magician. Hungry for power, he uses his abilities to control the minds of all he can find, overwhelming those with weak mental walls. The mage and princess possessed strong enough magic to block out the control, the knight having no magic but a greater will than most. They end up having to defeat the princess's sister, saving the kingdom from destruction.

Their journey was coming to a close. The four were stronger, were more masterful. Each had completed their personal growth through the tasks they were to handle. The magician had found his magic, his abilities surpassing even some of the strongest in the land. His mentors were in awe of his abilities learned outside the city walls, the young man now able to summon and control not one, but several elements. Fire, ice, and earth were his to dictate, lending their strength to his aid. The princess had proved herself strong, stronger than her sister. No longer did she believe herself to be second best. With the sacred powers of Goddess Lunia bestowed onto her, the princess had honed the strength of the moon to aid her in healing and weakening her enemies while supporting her friends. The young knight finally met with his deceased father, passing the test given to him. His sword and body gave him an outlet for his strength, his blows and attacks gaining power with each attack. He finally felt as if he were truly his father's son, ready to take on all of the world and stand up to each challenge. The thief had learned the truth of her birth, of her father's death. Through the strain of fighting her way alone, she'd been strong. With the aid of her new party, the woman found the wind, forest, and darkness at her fingertips. All had completed their personal journeys, and were prepared to take their greatest challenge yet in defeating the mastermind behind all of their losses and troubles.

The battle with the king's magician took place not in their own world, but in another. Each race has their own version of what happened. We have the story, straight from the mouths of the heroes themselves. They found the truth in the attack against Rhodesia, the true enemies being the ancient and forgotten race of the Sikans. Yes, children, the Sikans of legend. More and more intricate grew the story as the young magician was revealed to carry not only his, but the soul of a Sikan himself. Still, he carried on, leading and fighting with his friends to the most ancient of temples to confront the dark magician. The battle was hard and took every bit of their will and souls to win. In the end, the heroes were victorious, but at a cost. The princess was lost to the battle, sacrificing herself for her kingdom. She showed the truest strength of character, truly proving herself to be a true and pure vessel of the Goddess Lunia. Some say only her life was sacrificed, but we know it was not just that. Her sacrifice went deeper. The young girl had given up her own soul to free all of Rhodesia from danger.

Our heroes disappear from our time here. After two years, they all disappear away. History and legend are fulfilled. As you all may remembered, I had told you this story is a combination of three-history, legend, and myth. This is where our myths come into play. One of our scribes had translated some ancient text, discovering stories featuring many people. Curiously, three of the mysterious beings were a fiery magician, a strong-willed warrior, and a poisonous thief. Together, they were said to be confronting even the gods to find a way to save a precious being to them, a symbol of purity. As such, our people have pieced together the puzzle. Such dedication to the princess had sent the remaining three heroes to the past, to test their abilities against gods and ancient creatures alike to find a way to return to the princess her whole soul. Our story is not complete, but the ending is clear, as it was written clearly for us.

"And so the Goddess Lunia looked upon the humans, beings of her own creation who had surpassed all of the gods. Together they stood, an undefeatable strength that was admirable to even her. The Goddess listened to their story again. The princess they spoke of sounded to be of their own caliber, a truly pure heart. The Goddess knew that it would be impossible to save the girl. She'd already been claimed by Nephron, a god of darkness. He had given her a new soul, the princess's body changing to accomodate the new abilities of darkness, chaos conflicting with the purity still residing in her. The new dark princess joined the group, confused about her purpose. However, she was not the same. The light and warmth that had been the princess was gone. The Goddess Lunia took pity upon the heroes, knowing she had something within her power to grant them. "Children of mine," she says, a rare smile on her face. "I will help you in my own way. Your princess shall never be forgotten, and neither shall you. I shall take your hearts and strengths, and find those who are worthy. Your times will need heroes, ones who are of the same character as you are. When the time comes, they shall be called, and given the abilities they are fitted for. In such a way, your princess shall be revived in every pure hearted person. " The heroes were saddened, yet relieved. The world would be protected and know their story. And so the group, along with their allies, were given roles in the ancient times, each being blessed with abilities from a different god. Arta, the engineer child, was blessed by the Lunia, goddess of the moon. Kali, the demon bard, was blessed by Foriel, God of Wind. Dainn, the fiery magician, was blessed by Wildur, Goddess of Fire. The revived Princess Eir, referred by them as Dark Eir, was blessed by Zugren, the God of Darkness. Arien, an elf of the forest, was blessed by Seres, the God of Water. Finally came the knight. Being the strongest and brightest soul of them all, the young knight Sieg was blessed by Soldin, the God of Light and strongest of all gods. The beings all were given prolonged lives, becoming part god as they became the guardians of their prospective gods' forests."

This is where our story comes to a close. Each of you knows that you are coming of age. Some of you will feel the calling, the pull in your hearts. You are the ones of character and soul, the ones who will take the part of the heroes. Do not fear the change. Keep your character, keep your hearts. You shall save our lands, and find your adventures. The rest have your purpose as well. You will be the supporters of our land, taking care of the villages and children. You will learn the story as we all have, and tell it to your children, and your children's children. Now go, young ones. Rest, and dream of this story. Do not fear what the gods have in store of you. Be strong. Be true of character. You shall be the heroes of your own stories, in whatever role you take. Goodnight, children. Dream well. And may the gods bless you.

**Well, there you go. A little introduction into this pretty little story. This is just the background of the game, actually. Maybe I took a few liberties with it, but most is pretty accurate, I think. The plot that is actually mine kicks in next chapter, but if you have any questions about the above part, just ask. I'll get back to you, I swear! To those who have actually played the game, it's a nice review, right? Those who haven't? Why not try it out? Yeah, the game needs a pretty good graphics card and some people don't like it, but I personally love to play it. If you need a friend, go ahead and add my main char, Avelania, and send me a message or something. I'd love to play with you! Well, au revoir, for now, my little readers. See you next chapter!**

**This is Heaven, signing off. Good night, and may Goddess Lunia bless your day.**


End file.
